Hermione Granger's 7th Year
by sunny1233
Summary: Ok so voldemort is defeated and Hermione is tired of being a third wheel. I suck at summaries :( Anyways, the content rating of this story might change. and also Dumbledore never died!
1. Chapter 1

This year at Hogwarts as a seventh year was going to be different for sure. (Harry, Hermione, and Ron had already defeated Voldemort) As I walked down to the head compartment, I was head girl, I felt stares on me. I knew why. Last year I felt like a third wheel around Harry and Ron and then Ron started going out with Lavender. Couldn't he see how much I loved him? Anyways I decided to change myself in hopes that one day people will remember me as Hermione Granger and not The Boy who Lived's friend. Back to why people were staring at me. It was my looks. I had not changed into Hogwarts robes yet and was wearing a black cropped shirt which said PUNK on it and it showed my belly button piercing which was a black star. I was wearing a black miniskirt and lace up black boots that went a little lower than my knees. My hair was straightened and had black streaks, layers, and a side bang. Overall no one would remember me as the bushy haired bookworm for sure. I hadn't seen Ron and Harry yet. I wonder what their reactions would be. So, right now I am opening the door to the head compartment and walked in. As soon as I did that, for sets of jaws dropped.

* * *

**What did you think of chapter 1? Sorry if it is a little short. I promise my next chapter will be longer. Also this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**Feedback is not expected but it will be appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously...

So, right now I am opening the door to the head compartment and walked in. As soon as I did that, for sets of jaws dropped.

Rigt Now...

Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson were all staring at me with thier mouths wide open. I could feel the room temperature rise and my cheeks turn red. "...Granger?" Malfoy hesitantly asked. _Well Duh, who did you think it was? _But of course I didn't say that. "Yeah, its me, Hermione" "What happened?" Pansy suddnly asked "I decided to change my wardrobe" There was an akward silence after that...Until Blaise talked."Granger I like it, I think you look HOT!" "You do too." "I always looked hot"Blaise said trying to lighten the atmosphere. I studied them all. Blaise was darker skinned and did look hot. Pansy looked like her face was smashed, Malfoy had pale skin and pale blond her and just the right amount of muscles. My gaze focused on Nott. He had pale skin, black messy hair, and a lip piercing. "Yeah Right, anyways which one of you is head boy?"I replied to Blaise. That seemed to snap them out of thier daydreaming and staring. It was getting uncomfartable because it seemed like Malfoy was mentally stripping me. "I am" Malfoy replied. Just then Proffesser McGonagall entered.

* * *

Immediatly she stared staring at me and it looked like her eyes were about to pop out. Theodore started snickering and Proffesser McGonagall glared at him. She turned to look back at me. "I have bad news. To promote interhouse unity, Dmbledore decided to have you moved to Slytherin." Now it was my trn to drop my jaw. "I am..going..to..be..in..Slytherin?" Theodore started snickering again. This time I glared at him. "Yes Hermione" the Proffesser said as she left. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as a think it will be.

* * *

"Ok so now that you are in Slytherin I have some things to talk to you" Pany said as she dragged me to the bathroom. "I am glad that you changed cuse I don't want you to embaress us, first about your robes pull the skirt up past yor waist andd let the top few buttons remain opened. You must wear makeup at all times. And no contact with potty or weasel." I don't think that I will have troble with any of those things. "ok" "So now get ready and i will check you."


	3. Chapter 3

I got ready exactly how pansy told me to. "Great job Granger, I never thought that I would be saying this but, you are going to be the perfect Slytherin." I walked back into the head compartment where only Malfoy and Theodore was there. They were both also in their robes. Pansy went ahead of me and crawled onto Malfoy's lap. I sat across Theodore, both of us not saying anything so i started to read my list of duties as head girl, the whole time feeling his eyes on me.

* * *

Finally we reached Hogwarts. I sat next to Theodore and across from Pansy the whole ride and followed them to the Slytherin table ignoring all the stares. We all listened as Dumbledore gave a speech and new students were sorted. It felt so long back since I ws sorted and a became best friends with Harry and Ron. I missed those days a lot. Theodore saw me thinking and asked me what was wrong. I told him I was just remembering my first year at Hogwarts. Finally Dumbledore announced Malfoy and I as head boy and girl. He also explained why I was sitting with the Slytherin house and that this year there would be many new activities including a singing contest with all the groups of 7th years who signed up. Immeadiatly Pansy asked if I could sing I said yes so she signed me up to sing with her as a group for te contest later that year.

* * *

After dinner, Pansy showed me the Slytherin common room. The walls were green and it had silver couches with green and black pillows. It also had a black and green granite fireplace. Inside I met Crabbe. "Wow Granger I never knew you had a sexy body" I blushed and followed Pansy up to my new room. I was sharing it with bed was also green and it was right next to Pansy's identical bed. We both went back down to find Malfoy, Blaise, and Theodore playing truth or dare. The had a potion which makes you tell the truth so that you coldn't lie. (I forgot its name) There was also a spell that made sure you went through with the dare. Pansy and I agreed to play. Blaise went first.

"Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who in a different house would you want to have sex with the most?"

Pansy hesitated an then said, "Potter"

As a result Malfoy threw a bunch of pillows at her.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

not wanting to seem like chicken I chose dare

She had a devilesh grin which made me regret choosing dare.

"I dare you to kiss Nott for more than one minute"

I started to blush as I leaned over to Nott.

Seeing me hesitate, he leaned in and met my lips.

We started to kiss. He was such a good kisser and his lip piercing made it even better. We started off kissing softly and then harder and then we used our tongues. My hand was in his hair pulling him closer.

Suddenly I felt pillows being thrown at me. We broke of the kiss,Theodore seemed to be as flushed as I was, turning to look at the others, Blaise and Malfoy seemed to enjoy watching the kiss. Pansy showed me a stop watch and it read 5 minutes. We realy kissed for that long?

Anyways back to the game.

"Theodore, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What question do you want me to not ask you"

"Whether I want to shag you or not"

"Do you"

He smirked at me"you allready asked me a question"

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to yell out in potions tommorrow how you love snape and want Snape to marry you."

Draco grumbled before saying, "Granger, Truth or Dare?"

I decided to choose dare again "dare"

"I dare you to sleep with Nott"

I tried to find a loop hole

"I just have to sleep with Nott, not have sex with him right?"

"Yes, unless you want to have sex with him, but we all know that you won't because you want to stay pure until marriage."

"For your information Malfoy, I am not a virgin"

"You are not? Was it with weasel then?"

"Why des everyone think that if I am not a virgin then I lost it to Ronald? No, it wasn't Ron!"

"Who was it?"

"I am not telling you!"

That ended the game.

* * *

"Where are you going Granger?" Asked blaise as I walked to my room. I just going to change. I quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Then i walked to the boys room, climbed into Theodore's bed and shut the curtains. I could hear Blaise and Malfoy tellinng Theodore that he should take advantage of the dare and have sex with me. I lay on one side of the be waiting. He finally came wearing only a pair of silk boxers. I took my wand and drew a not permanent line across the bed. "Cross this line and I will hex you!" He laughed at me and then layed down. Sometime later he asked if I was still awake. "Yes" He turned to face me and then studied me with his eyes. I don't know when but sometime in the night I went into his arms and slept with my head on his chest. In the morning Malfoy and Blaise opened the curtainsand found us like this. Malfoy sprayed water out of his wand waking up both of us. It was really embarressing and I jumped out of Nott's strong arms and ran to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I got ready and went down to the Great Hall with Pansy. She was actually very nice. I guess that rivalry between houses kept us from realizing that we could actually be best friends. I could still feel people staring at me and I knew that Theodore was looking too but I was too afraid to meet his eyes.

"Hermione, what do yo want to call ourselves for the singing contest? Draco told me that himself, Nott, and Blaise are doing it togheter and are callin themselves The Sexy Guys. I was thinking about Trouble as our name."

"Thats perfect exactly what I was thinking! And we can sing I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift for the first round!"

"How about we go to Hogsmade to buy our costumes since it is Saturday"

"Thats a great idea!"

When we reached Hogsmade we went into a store called sexy witch to buy our costume. We bought two matching sleeveless red miny satin dresses with black lace and fishnet stockings and fishnet gloves we also bought two red satin bows for our hair. Then we went back to Hogwarts and practiced. The first round was tommorrow. there would be judges for each round and in each round, one group would get eliminated. There would be five judges and they would be judged on display and singing. Ech judge could give a maximum of ten points for every category making the maximum fifty for singing and fifty for display and a grand total of 100 maximum points.

* * *

That night I decided to sneak off to the library because I hadn't been there since school started. I had to make my way through the dungeons to get there. And guess who I just had to see? Filch. I don't think he saw me but, just to be sure I walked into the nearest closet to hide. And of course to make my luck even worse there was someone allready in there. And of course the person had to be Theodore Nott.


	5. Chapter 5

And of course the person had to be Theodore Nott...

The closet was barely big enough for one person so, we were squished togheter and his chest was pressed onto mine, one of feet were on his and his foot was between my legs, pressing into me. I had to bite myself to keep from moaning. We shifted positions and now it was worse. His leg was pushed into me harder and now I could stop myself from moaning. He bent a little so that his cheek was touching mine. "Enjoying it" he whispered before licking my earlobe and pressed his leg harder into me. I moaned again. "Stop, we will get caught" I said even if I knew I didn't want him to stop. "I know you don't really want me to stop" His lips brushed mine and I kissed him. His damn lip ring felt so good. He kissed me harder. We stopped when we heard a meow from the other side of the door. It opened and there was Filch. "Get out of the closet and go back to your dorms! 10 points from Slytherin." We both walked back togheter not saying anything to eachother.

* * *

I put the previous night's memory in the back of my head as Pansy and I got ready. We wore cloaks over our costume and walked togheter to the room of requirment which had turned into a huge aditorium with a stage. The five judges were the four heads of houses (snape, mcgonnagall, sprot, flitwick) and dmbledore. We both walked backstage togheter. It turned ot that we were going first so we took of our clothes and walked onto the stage. I saw a few boys faint. And we started to sing...

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

For the display, I made mist hearts and made them float and a huge mist skull that fell on the crowd and dissappeared.

the judges showed us our score and we got a total of 95 out of 100. Pansy and I were really happy cause that meant that we were going to next round.

Blaise, Draco, and Theodore went next and they sang sexy and I now it and at the end of the song the took of thier shirts and threw it at the crowd. I caught Theodore's shirt. They also got a 95

Harry, Ron, and Lavender went next but they sucked. More grops came after and the eliminated team was Harry, ron, and lavender's.

Pansy and I planned to sing Sexy Chick even though it was sang by a boy.


End file.
